White
by BellaBaby2813
Summary: SEQUEL TO PINK.:. I've got a wedding to plan, two babies that are just a bit strange ok so maybe a bit is underestimating it and weird dreams that like to follow me. Life is just a peach ain't it?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry it's so Late!! I was moving cross-country so I had very little time to update. But here you go!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Kids: Mine. Jace: Cassandra Clare. Damn.**_

_**CPOV**_

I was in Idris, running happily through the fields, the soft pink and lavender flowers and long, tall wispy grass kept brushing against my legs. Isabelle must have lent me a dress; it was long, open and white. The air was crisp and clean, nothing like the air in New York.

I laughed for no good reason all I knew was I was happy, so happy. "Clary!" A voice I could never mistake. One I would walk threw fire and ice just to see his face. Jace.

This is when I realized it must be a dream. Because Jace would never be caught wearing what he was. But it was a pleasant image anyways.

He had what I like to call a pirate shirt, white, wispy and so low cut his abs was playing peek-a-boo. He was wearing tight very nice jeans, these one I recognized that he really did own and shiny black dress shoes.

He was smiling so bright; his teeth were sparkling in the sunlight along with his hair. "Clary…Clary…Clary…" He kept whispering. I lifted my skirts up, running faster. "Jace!" I called loudly.

That's when it became a nightmare.

The sky suddenly darkened, swirling black and purple clouds. The flowers wilted and turned black as though lightening had hit them. Toasted flowers. Yum.

Jace's shirt turned black, his hair bleaching out and his eyes growing dark with more malicious. The smile wasn't loving or pleasant or any other warm fuzzy feeling any more.

I gasped stopping a few feet from him, choking like he was using the force to strangle me. His hands slightly titled and opened like he really was. Jace had become Darth Vader….

Wait…no…

"Good-night little sister." He cackled sinisterly my legs buckling underneath me and all I could feel was the hard frozen ground before it went black…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat up gasping and clutching my throat. Sweat beads littered my forehead and dripped down my face. I quickly surveyed the area, sighing in relief as the monk-like status of the room registered. No flowery fields or creepy Jace guys.

I shuddered, glancing over on the bed. Jace lay beside me, his face peaceful and his breathing relaxing. My desire to wake him up was almost overwhelming. No. I thought. I will be strong. I'm a shadow hunter.

Of course that wasn't so relaxing either.

Suddenly another idea popped into my head. Quietly I shuffled out of bed and went into the babies' room. Angela was awake; her bright inquisitive eyes glanced around her at the lights.

"Hi baby girl." I whispered to her, lifting her into my arms. Immediately I felt at ease. I smiled gently running a finger over her soft cheeks. "Mommy loves you Angela." I said softly kissing her forehead. She giggled yanking on my hair. I winced.

Despite the distractions of the baby in my arms, my thoughts swirled around my dream. Something was off about the ending. The last words bothered me…Jace hasn't called me his little sister for years considering I wasn't.

And Jace's hair normally doesn't bleach out as much, not even under the moonlight. I've seen his eyes grow dark like that but it took a lot to piss him off. A lot. Like me saying he is the biggest donkey in the whole wide world and I hated him. (Let's just say I had a few too many drinks that night and he happened to steal one…)

Something about his face bothered me….

It's like having a stupid mariachi band stuck in your head and you can't understand a word they are saying but you want to sing along anyways.

Then like lightening smacking me in the face I realized why Jace bothered me…. It wasn't Jace….

It was Jonathan.

_**A/N: MWAHAHA. Hehe. Soooo…how'd you all like it? Kind of dramatic, I know. But oh well!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't own Clary…or Simon…or Isabelle…or Alec…or Magnus…cough…or um…Jace…damn**_

_**CPOV**_

I will not panic. I will _not _panic_. I will not panic._

Ok, I'm panicking.

Crap. Breathe Clary. It was just a dream. You know, the weird swirl images behind your brain that your evil subconscious makes? Yeah, those!

Get a hold of yourself woman!

A sudden sharp pain in my temple made me jump, Angela whined in protest. A wooden baby block sat on the floor. I glanced at Max's crib. He giggled and bounced his head a bit.

"You inherited your father's arm." I mumbled getting up to place Angela back in her crib and rub Max's head. He giggled again. "Thank you Max. I needed that." I said, kissing his hair.

" Needed what?" Jace asked sleepily from the door. I shot up in shock. Oh great, here comes the panic bubbles again…

"A smack in the head with his block." I said a nervous smile flittering across my lips. Jace, even in a zombie-like sleep state, he noticed. "Really? Why did you need that?" He crossed his arms.

"Bad dream." I mumbled. Jace's face softened and he stepped forward. "Why didn't you wake me?" He said. "Because I don't want to run to you every time I'm a little nervous." Ha. Nervous. I'm funny.

Jace's face did this weird thingy where his chin went all stiff, his eyes all soft and his body somewhere in between. Then a block hit his head and he went stiff everywhere!

"Max!" Jace said. Another block hit him in the nose. The only thing was Max's arm didn't move. "What. Was. That?" I said slowly. Max just giggled. "Nothing." Jace said quickly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Jace?" I said again. "Clary. Clary. You're tired. You're exhausted! Really. Come on. Bed." He said shuffling me to the side. "But?" I said, glancing backwards at Max who smiled his little gummy smile.

"Bed." Jace said pushing me into the bedroom. I huffed but went semi-willing. "You're so tired you are now seeing things." Jace smiled as I slide into bed. His arm snaked around me.

"Sleep."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So…you had a dream." Isabelle said swinging her long legs on the counter. "Yes." I said, nodding. "About Jonathan." Isabelle clarified. "Yes." Her nose scrunched up. "The evil, weird fake one?" I nodded sharply.

"And you didn't tell your fiancé why?" Isabelle jumped down. "Because Izzy! Jace has conniption fits!" I shouted throwing my arms in the air. Someone's hands caught my wrists.

"I do not. You do." Jace said kissing my cheek. I frowned. "How long were you standing there?" I asked. "Not long, just when you almost decapitated me. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"We are planning her bachelorette party and she thinks you won't approve of some strippers." Isabelle lied, her smile very convincing. I glanced up at Jace who was glaring.

"No. I don't approve. Whatsoever. Only I get that job." Jace said. I pressed my mouth into my shoulder considering my arms were still pinned. Isabelle gagged. "Bad images. Horrible, nasty images. Oh god." She jumped off the counter and ran for the fridge, grabbing a soda.

"Carbonation makes the bad images go away!" She said, chugging it. Jace just snickered. "I'm going to walk away now." Isabelle said, shaking her head. Jace twirled me around, my arms going all pretzel like.

"Hello love." He smiled at me, his eyes kind of crinkling in the corners. "What do you want?" I said suspiciously. He frowned. "Can't I just say that I love you with out being accused of wanting something?"

My eyes narrowed. "No." He sighed heavily. "Yes, I can. See? I love you." He murmured. I rolled my eyes as he pressed his lips briefly to mine. "So are you ever going to explain that bad dream to me?" He said nonchalantly.

I tensed. "I don't remember it." I lied. "Liar." Jace said. "Ok, so I remember parts…but…I don't want to talk about it." I said. Jace sighed heavily, his nostrils flaring.

"Clary." He said firmly. "Jace." I said back. He began staring at me, his golden eyes hard. "Tell me." His breath washed over me. "You're breath smells like cookies." I whispered seriously.

"Damn it Clary." He said, pulling away. "What? It did!" I giggled, propping myself on the counter. "Like…girl scout cookies!" I smiled. Jace glared. "What was the dream about?" he said.

"You." I said slowly. Pain flickered across his face. "You had a nightmare about me?" He said. I winced. "Kind of." I said avoiding his eyes. They know everything. Damn gorgeous lie detectors.

"And?" Jace said taking my hand. I stared at the mark on his knuckles that was identical to mine. "Me. And a field. And…person." I said. His nostrils flared again, his grip growing tighter.

Why is it so hard for me to tell him? It was just a dream. A stupid dream. So why can't I tell him?

"What person." Jace said. "A person…" I ducked my head farther. Jace's other hand reached out to jerk it back up. "Clary…. who?" He said softly.

"Jonathan, you happy?" I said jerking my chin away. It was silent for a moment. "Jonathan?" He said slowly as though he couldn't comprehend it. "Yes." I said.

Suddenly I was off the counter and in his arms, my face being smushed into his chest. "Can't breath! Dying…slowly…ahhh" I whined. He loosened his grip. "You're dramatic." I frowned.

"Am not!" Jace rolled his eyes. "Clary, please. Don't hold anything back from me. Ever." He said. I sighed. "What if like, think your being an ass with spinach in your teeth?" I said.

Jace raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth but said nothing. "Well…Yeah, tell me that too. I won't like it but I'll listen." He said. "I'll always listen to you Clary." Jace said.

"You're awfully romantic today." I said. "That's bad?" I nodded. "Why?" Jace said flustered. "You're only sweet and gushy and all amazing when you want something or you don't want to tell me something." I said attempting to raise an eyebrow.

Epic. Fail.

"Again, can't I just show my undying love for my beautiful fiancé?" Jace said innocently. "Once you told me a little flattery works wonders." I smiled. "What is it?" Jace sighed.

"It's about Max…"

_**A/N: oh! I'm evil! Hehe 2**__**nd**__** cliffy!! Wee!! Haha **_


	3. Chapter 3

"What about Max?" I said, attempting once again to lift one eyebrow. Almost…got it…almost…damn.

"Why is your eye doing that?" Jace asked staring at me. "Doing what?" I smiled innocently. Jace imitated my face and I burst out laughing. Ok, REALLY epic fail. "I…nothing. Continue. Max?"

Jace took a large amount of air in and slow blew it out, his breath blowing over my face. "Bleh!" I coughed. Jace glared. "Sorry. Continue." I mumbled.

"Max is…talented." Jace said unsure. My eyebrows wrinkled and I switched my weight to my other foot. Jace lifted me up on the counter suddenly. "I can't see your eyes." He explained.

"Anyways, Max is sort of…well…what's the word…Simon would know." I gasped. "My baby is a vampire?! How!?" I said in shock. Jace shook his head slowly. "Not…a vampire. He lifts things with his mind."

I snorted. "He's telekinetic?" Jace smiled. "That word." I laughed, leaning forward to rest my head on Jace's chest. "You're funny. Did you drink a fairy drink? Or eat a plum? Again?"

"It wasn't me that ate the plum! I swear!" Jace said. I snorted again. "I'm not joking Clary. I'm being serious. He throws his baby blocks. With his mind." Jace said.

I really, really tried to look at him seriously. Honestly, I did.

We all know how well that worked.

"Clary! Stop! Just stop!" He yelled, lifting my chin up. I shut up. "Come with me." He said, dragging me off the counter and to our room. Alec was brushing Angela's hair, murmuring in a baby voice when we walked in.

"Don't you look pretty? Yes you do. Oh yes you do. Uncle Alec made you look like a little angel, didn't he? Yes he did!" Angela and I giggled while Jace stared with a scared expression.

"Alec, really, brother, the voice?" Jace asked. Alec shot up, hiding the sparkly brush behind his back. "Jace! Clary…what are you doing here…in your babies' room…right…um…I'll be going now." He tried to scurry past Jace who shot his arm out to block him.

"No need. Feel free. I'm sure my daughter was enjoying that. Wasn't she?" Jace said in his baby voice. The man has no shame. Angela giggled. "Dada!" She screeched, reaching for Jace.

Jace smirked and picked her up. Alec was a furious red; he put my hair to a pitiful shame. "Yeah, I'm good." Alec muttered, darting out of the room. Jace snickered and handed me Angela.

"Now watch the magic." Jace winked. "Max!" Jace said lifting Max from the crib. "Do what you did last night Max." Jace whispered. Max stared at Jace for a moment before his wide green eyes moved to a block. His pupils took over the green as the block began rise off the floor.

Jace smiled in a kind of I-told-you-so-but-yes-I'm-shocked-too kind of way. "Maxie?" I whispered slowly. His attention snapped as his head turned towards me. "Did you do that?" I asked. Max giggled.

Angela yanked on my hair. I laughed sharply. She was jealous. "What baby?" I said, my voice odd. My son was a telekinetic baby. Oh. My. Angel.

"Special." Angela said, her spittle smacking my nose. My lips twitched, we hadn't taught her special yet. Angela was progressing her speech scarily fast.

"Yes, Max is special." I said. She frowned and smacked my head. Ouch. "Special!" She said again. I nodded. "Yes, special. Your brother is special." Max giggled. Angela huffed and her pupils began to take over the gold.

"Jace?" I said scared. My vision was disappearing; I saw black screen then white then…milk? A giant river of milk and animal crackers, Angela's favorites.

"What's wrong Clary?" Jace asked worried. "Do you see the cookies too?" I said. I could still feel Angela in my arms, smell the baby powder and Angela's shampoo, and hear Jace's voice. But I could smell cinnamon, hear the rush of milky rivers, feel the cool dampness of the milk humidity.

Angela giggled and the river disappeared, Angela's proud face in mine. I turned to stare at Jace. "What Clary? What's wrong?" Jace asked panic not so clearly concealed.

"She…she…do it to daddy." I said. I had no words. None whatsoever. How could I explain that? I watched as Jace's face went slack in awe and horror. "Cookies…" he said in an understanding tone.

"Clary? Jace? Are you ok?" Maryse suddenly appeared, her face worried. Angela's eyes went back to gold and Jace went deep into thought. "Um…No…not really." I said, my voice shaken.

Maryse walked over and placed a motherly hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong dear?" She asked. Jace shook his head. "Can we talk to you and Robert? And perhaps Luke and Jocelyn? In the Library?" Jace asked.

Maryse looked at Jace and me a few times before nodding and leaving the room. I bounced Angela up higher on my hip and she began sucking on her thumb. Jace walked to my side, gently placing a kiss on my forehead.

"It'll be ok." He murmured, wrapping an arm around my waist since he could balance Max with one arm. I let out a readying breath and we walked to the library.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four-shocked face stared at Max and Angela. "How…do they…do this?" Luke asked slowly. I glanced at Jace. "I have a theory. Since we have more angel blood than usual, hence Clary and my gifts, and we…well…you know." He winked and Maryse glared heavily.

Jace snickered. "Max and Angela have a lot of angel blood now. So this should be normal." Jace frowned. Jace has problems with the word "normal." Like, therapy inducing issues.

"So what do we do?" Robert asked. I shrugged. "Accept it?" I said. Jace gave me a smile and kissing my hair again. He wasn't shy. My mom let out a heavy sigh. "I think Clary's right. The Clave should not know right away either…you know how they will react." Jocelyn said.

Jace stiffened. "What I thought they would do to Clary. Put her on the front lines." That made me stiffen too and I pressed Angela closer to me. My baby.

"It'll be our little secret." Luke winked playfully, though he was tense. All of the sudden Isabelle's face popped up in the library, her eyes wide and bright.

"Oh! Secret story time! I wanna play!

A/N: Hehe YAY!!! Angela has super awesome baby powers too!!! Hehe I had to end on a light note btw, it was getting a tad serious for me. So Super Isabelle to the rescue! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes! I'm horrible, horrible, horrible. I was really busing with moving states and schools and then Nanowrimo started! (Anyone else doing it?! Come on people! Help me with my insanity!) So I am cheating majorly for updating THIS instead of catching up on my word count. Forgive me?**

**Oh! And head's up. Things will move sort of quickly in this chapter because I have some ideas for this story. I want to get to the wedding and then its back to the focus on the kids. I'm thinking of fast forwarding about three-four years perhaps to get to the age of about 4/5 so I can have fun with their being advanced **** Tell me what you think about this plan!**

**Disclaimer: Ah Blah. **

*~*~*~*

"No Isabelle, not secret story time." I said feeling oddly like I was speaking to Angela or Max. "Is too, this is a story and it's a secret so shut your trap Clary." Jace said playfully, letting his mask of yes-I-am-man-and-man-not-worried-man-strong!

"Yeah Clary! So fill me in!" Isabelle said, sitting beside me and taking Angela into her lap. I frowned. Baby-jacker. "Our kids are super heroes." I said. Isabelle stared at me for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"You are such a kidder Clary! Jace what drug are you slipping into her coffee? Just because you want some bedroom action doesn't mean—" Jace placed a hand over her mouth. "I don't need help in that department thank you." He said. I glared at him and he grinned innocently.

"Oh ew! Please! No details!" Isabelle shrieked covering Angela's ears. Max giggled and tried to copy but it didn't work. "Yes, please Jace." Jocelyn said with a distasteful look. "Why don't we leave you kids alone?" Luke suggested. The adults, hey wait…I'm an adult! Oh forget it. The elders, yeah there we go, got up and left.

"Angela go at it girl." I said with a smile. She stared at me for a second before lifting a tiny chubby hand to Isabelle's cheek. Isabelle frowned and then gasped. "I see…cookies…why do I see cookies?" She asked as Angela pulled away her hand looking at me.

"Good girl." I whispered, lifting her back into my lap, kissing her hair. She grinned with satisfaction. "We don't know but you got to keep silent ok?" Jace said. I snorted. "Did you just use Isabelle and quiet in the same sentence with out a isn't?" I asked. Isabelle smiled then glared.

"Hey." I grinned. "I mean it Izzy, keep you pie hole of yours stuffed or I'm going to sew it up." Jace threatened. "Does little boy peep over here do anything cool?" Isabelle asked, ignoring Jace's threats.

"He throws things. With his mind." I said and Max backed me up, throwing a pen at Isabelle's chest. "Owe you little snot." She muttered, tossing the pen back on the desk. Max giggled.

"The Clave would kill for a weapon like them." I said quietly. Isabelle suddenly frowned, looking serious. "I would kill them before they took them." She said fiercely glancing with a wicked smile at her prized whip.

"If I didn't get to them first." Jace said harshly, wrapping an arm around my waist like I was the one in trouble. "Alright Jace, I'll keep this quiet. Not a single peep." She said with a smile, zipping her lips, locking it and throwing away the key.

**-Three hours later-**

"The twins have powers?!" Alec shouted running up to me in the training room. I straighten out from my crouch and stared at him, a seraph blade in my hand glowing fiercely.

"Who told you?" I asked. "Isabelle!" Alec said, his eyes on the blade. I huffed. "Of course. Apparently she found the key." I said. Alec stared confusedly at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"Just go find Jace. I'm sick of explaining." I said, going back into a crouch. We had invested in dummies and oh boy was I about to put them to good use.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

"Clary! Hold still or else I'm having Max throw the damn pin!" Isabelle shouted at me. I whined, feeling stiff and uncomfortable. It was my dress fitting; the wedding was soon.

"Shut it Clary." Isabelle said again and I wondered why again she was my maid of honor and not Maia. Oh yeah. Because Isabelle would kill me very slowly. Riggghhhhttt.

"You want to look beautiful walking down that aisle?" Isabelle asked her voice muffled because of the pin in her mouth. "Yes." I sighed. "Do you want Jace to love you?" She asked. "He already loves me." I protested. She stuck me with a pin and I jumped.

"Ouch." I sniffled, looking at the blood drop on my arm. "Answer my damn question." She said. I sneered. Someone was being a Mister Grouchers today, eh?

"Yes." I said reluctantly. "Then let me work in peace, I'm almost done." Isabelle said, the cool thin piece of metal brushing my upper thigh.

"You know I love you right?" I said looking in the mirror. Isabelle glanced up, looking very seamstress-like. She wore an apron and her hair was up messily and she wore black-rimmed glass. Why, I do not know.

"Of course I do." She said before returning her attention to the dress. "Then why do you torture me so?" I asked. She chuckled. "Clary, Clary, Clary. I'm not torturing. It's how I love." She explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Done!" She cried. I looked in the mirror and was shocked. I looked great, beautiful even. The dress was white and tight from hips up, a halter dress. It made my chest seem like it actually had something growing from it.

From hips down it poofed out like a Cinderella dress and the only thing separating the poof from the hmm was the satin green ribbon that matched the green of my eyes and the ring.

"Alright! Now get your scrawny ass out of it!" She cried. I frowned. So much time in it for only a few minutes of appreciation time! No. Fair. I shimmed out of it anyways, sliding into my robe.

Mhm. Soft wonderful piece of glorious fabric. Yum.

"Now shoo. I must do MY dress." Isabelle said. I snorted softly and left the library, which had become wedding central lately. How in the world would she do that needlework herself on herself?! Oh Angel, don't tell me!

"Hmm, just a flimsy piece of fabric separating me from you?" Jace whispered, suddenly behind me. Sneaky little bugger. "It's a SOFT piece of flimsy fabric thank you. And I plan to stay in its wonderful, luscious world of ahhh coziness." I said shimming out of his grip.

He frowned and came after me again. "But…you look so tempting! And I haven't had any time with you since the wedding has grown closer. It seems like Isabelle is your fiancé, not me." I giggled.

"I don't roll that way babe." I said jumping out of his reach lightly again. He huffed and reached again, catching the string that held the robe together. He grinned wickedly.

"Ah ha! The cat has the mouse by the tail!" He cried. "Pull it and I'm pulling something of yours harder." I threatened. Jace cackled. "If she doesn't I will." Alec said from behind Jace, his nose buried in a book as he walked.

Jace frowned and glared at Alec. "Horrible timing you have. I'll hunt you down." Jace said. Alec smiled lightly. "It's not hard, not in the world. I'm either at Magnus's, the library, the weapon's room or my own room. So very hard." Alec said. I laughed.

I loved Alec when he tried to be funny because gosh darn it it worked! "If you want her take her elsewhere where I can't see or hear." Alec said walking away. Jace cackled. "But, but, but you can't! I'm loud!" I insisted. That made Jace burst into laughter.

"I don't want to know Clary!" Alec yelled disappearing around a corner. "Come my fair maiden!" Jace laughed and swung me into his arms. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"You drank my coffee didn't you?"

_**A/N: OK, so that had a LOT of innuendos in it and I'm sorry if I offended anyone but gosh darn it I couldn't help it! :D Reviews are lovely **___


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Never again will I write vows for a fictional character. EVER. That was just ridiculously hard. I'm almost positive that this doesn't top Jace' proposal speech but I honestly tried!!! _

CPOV

During shadow hunter training, you learn to blend in a crowded scene. You learn to be calm under pressure, to not positively freak out every time someone screams, bleeds or demands far too much out of you. You just pull out a seraph blade; stab the SOB threatening you and your fellow fighters and move on with your life.

Unfortunately, this training doesn't work so well on the big day.

It's only ten-thirty in the morning and I've been under the limelight, something I do not enjoy by the way, for five hours. I've been waxed, shaved, shampooed, dressed, undressed, redressed, curled, and smothered in enough make up for a courtesan house.

"You look gorgeous honey!" My mother said and she rushed to go find my shoes. The wedding was in just a few minutes. My heart was going faster than a Ferrari and I was wondering how fast a shadow hunter's heart could go before it burst. Isabelle would be horrified that I ruined the dress so I guess I better calm down, huh?

"Jace is nervous too, don't worry." Simon reassured me. I glanced over surprised that he was there. I was kind of curious how he got there too without Isabelle decapitating him with one of those deadly heels of hers. The reception wasn't at the Institute; it was in Alicante actually, so it wasn't like it was physically impossible. But Simon was supposed to be outside, manning the door from Jace, since he'd already tried to sneak in four times.

"Magnus put a spell over the door so Jace can't even get near it." Simon winked. Clever.

"You do look beautiful by the way. Jace is a lucky man." He said, walking closer to me. He was in a tuxedo, looking rather dashing himself. I grinned and kissed his cheek thank you.

"I better get going. I'm supposed to walk Maia down. Alec is walking Isabelle and by the looks of it, he's being dragged out by his hair. Good luck. Don't trip." Simon called as he jogged out of the room. My breath was sucked from my chest again. Crap. Is there a reason why I can't walk barefoot down this aisle?

"Breath Clary. You haven't taken a breath since I led you out of that room." Luke whispered. I glanced up, wondering where _he _came from. I was so out of it today, this couldn't have been good.

JPOV

This was ridiculous. Me, Jace Lightwood, was completely in full panic attack mode. _Me._

The pianist began playing a soft melody and the doors opened, my breath being sucked up like a vacuum. Two wolves, Luke's first and second command loped in, Angela and Max on their backs, tossing rainbow colored roses in every direction. Even the wolves held bouquets.

Simon and Maia came in next. Maia was in a red dress and Simon in a black tux with an orange tie. I really had to resist rolling my eyes. I knew letting Isabelle and Magnus plan our wedding and actually agreeing to a rainbow theme was a horrible idea. But between whips and magic sticks, I'm sure they would have won anyways.

Isabelle and Alec came in next. Isabelle looked radiant, like the midday sun. Alec, poor Alec, was trying to smile and be happy but he looked mortified. He hadn't attention on him and oh boy, was all eyes on my brother. He got lucky though, a black suit, but he wore a lime green tie.

Magnus pushed open the door and I had to bite my tongue. It was just too much. He had a suave, slightly sparkling blue suit on. Even his hair was blue. _Again._ Jocelyn, who winked reassuringly, was in a dark purple dress. Well that ends the rainbow.

The music changed and my heart paused. I gulped and watched the door with a hawk-like gaze. Alec patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Clary doesn't bail on anything. She'll walk through those doors." He said. Of course she would.

And she did.

CPOV

I was focused on not tripping, smiling, and breathing all at once when that door opened. Do you know how hard that is? Especially when I saw Jace, the last one halted and stayed at the station.

Luke squeezed my hand, mimicking the breathing exercises. I elbowed him nonchalantly and took a deep breath. It just didn't come back out.

Jace, oh my, Jace looked amazing. He had a black suit on but, much like my sash that Isabelle changed to gold for some crazy reason, his tie was the same. His smile was so big his eyes were crinkling. The look in his eyes oddly reminded me of years ago when the angel brought him back. The relief, the overwhelming love, and wonder on what exactly was going on.

I felt like running, this pace was just too slow, to him. But Luke kept me at the same agonizingly slow pace.

Apparently, Jace found this pace too slow too.

"LUKE. MOVE. FASTER." He hissed beneath his breath. Luke chuckled and Isabelle smacked Jace with her bouquet, petals falling to the floor.

"You ruin this wedding, I'll ruin you. Shut it!"

I knew this wedding wouldn't be lacking sibling violence and a few threats.

"There, you happy?" Luke asked quietly, handing me over. Jace kissed my cheek, winking at Luke. "Very."

"Dearly beloved…" The preacher's words kind of blended after that. I blame Jace's eyes and that stupid gold tie.

"Clary?" Jace whispered. I shook my head, clearing my non-existent thoughts, and really looked at Jace.

"I know I'm pretty but I have to say my vows now and I would like you to hear them." He whispered. Giggles came from the audience and I blushed. Isabelle made some comment about me being a real bride now.

"Once upon a time, I lived in a world full of shadows with even darker secrets hiding in their depths. My life was nothing but a blur of black and blood. And I believed I was satisfied with this life. I would have walked through the darkness alone every day, blind and numb, willingly. And then I met you." This is the part when the tears started to ruin my make-up.

"Suddenly every corner was lit and I could feel, actually feel. I could see what lived there but it didn't frighten me. I had courage and strength I didn't even know a person could be capable of. Nothing was impossible, as long as I had you right there to light my path."

"Since the day I met you, I've never wanted to leave your side. Even," Jace had to stop for a second and take a breath and I realized his hand was shaking in mine. He was nervous, just like Simon had said.

"Even when I knew it was wrong, I wanted to be the one that made you as strong as you made me. I love you Clarissa." Jace finished softly, his hand coming up to wipe the tears that streaked down my face. I let out a very unsteady breath and prepared for my part.

"You always make these speeches hard to top." I whispered. Jace let out a shaky laugh and cupped his hand around my cheek.

"I can't guarantee a speech like that. I've never been as poetic as you or even great with words, but I do know one thing, one simple thing that has never changed. That I'm in love with you and I will always love you. And that's what these vows are supposed to be, right? Me telling you that I love you? And I don't know any better way then for this guy over here to ask me the question already and let me marry you to tell you that I could never love anyone else but you."

The church was quiet and Jace's face was twitching in that way that it does when he really, really wants to do something but he doesn't think it's the best idea.

"Do you, Clarissa Support Morgenstern take Jonathan Christopher Lightwood as your lawful wedded husband?" The preacher asked. Jace's face mimicked mine in confusion until I saw Simon snickered and give Magnus a low high-five. I am_ never _using that joke again.

"I do." I whispered. Jace's face broke into a relieved smile. Did he really think I'd say no?

"And do you Jon—" Jace broke him off with an I do. The preacher sighed, shaking his head. I think he was tired of us being so pushy and out of it.

"You may kiss the bride." He said. And oh boy, did Jace kiss the bride.

_A/N: Well? How'd you like? I hope you got the inside jokes. __ I was completely stuck on what Clary's middle name was since it was never mentioned. (Actually, only Jace seems to have a middle name…) And, being sarcastic as I am, mentioned it to my mom in my absolute confusion and she said use that! And so I did. __ Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
